headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman: He Meets His Match, the Grisly Ghoul
"He Meets His Match, the Grisly Ghoul" is the sixteenth episode of season one of the live-action superhero comedy series Batman and the sixteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Murray Golden and written by Lorenzo Semple, Jr. It first aired on ABC on March 3rd, 1966. In this episode, Batman and Robin escape being electrocuted from the Joker's device due to a chance power failure. Dick Grayson goes undercover to infiltrate the Joker's gang learns how the clown's rigged vending machine, the One-Armed Bandit, is now producing test results for the school's final exam. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This is the second part of a two-episode storyline. This story continues from "The Joker Goes to School". * This episode is production code number: 8715-2. * This is the second episode of Batman directed by Murray Golden. He previously directed "The Joker Goes to School". His next episode is "The Minstrel's Shakedown". * This is the eighth episode of Batman written by Lorenzo Semple, Jr., who also works as a script consultant on the series. He previously wrote "The Joker Goes to School". His next episode is "The Penquin Goes Straight". * This is the second and final appearance of Kip King on Batman. He previously appeared in "The Joker Goes to School". He is also known for playing a technician in the 1973 sci-fi film Westworld. * This is the second and final appearance of Donna Loren on Batman. She previously appeared in "The Joker Goes to School". * This is the second and final appearance of Cherie Foster on Batman. She previously appeared in "The Joker Goes to School" where she was uncredited, though she is credited in this episode. * This is the second and final appearance of Linda Harrison on Batman. She previously appeared in "The Joker Goes to School" where she was uncredited, though she is credited in this episode. * Actor Richard Bellis is credited as Dick Bellis in this episode. * Actor Breland Rice is credited as Breeland Rice in this episode. * This is the fourth appearance of the Joker on Batman. He appeared last as the special guest villain in "The Joker Goes to School". He appears next in "The Joker Trumps and Ace". * First and only known appearance to date of the Bat-anti allergy pill. * Actors Burt Ward and Kip King will go on to star together in the 1990 direct-to-video sci-fi/action movie Robo C.H.I.C.. Allusions * The exact same electric chairs to which Batman and Robin are strapped inside the moving van are used again in a Season 2 episode called "Ma Parker". Quotes * Commissioner Gordon: A mobile slot machine/torture van. A possession of such a vehicle violates seventeen separate statutes. .... * Policeman: Holy smoke! * Batman: Quick, officers, cut us out of here before the power comes on. * Robin: Or that's what we'll be, just holy smokes! .... * The Joker: Have a sneeze on me, Batman! (Joker administers sneezing powder upon Batman, which has no effect) * Batman: No use, Joker! I knew you'd employ your sneezing powder, so I took an Anti-Allergy Pill! Instead of a sneeze, I've caught you cold! .... * Nick: Why you gorgeous dumb hunk of cheerleader. Couldn't you see? That guy is strictly a phony! * Susie: What do you mean? * Nick: Already had two packs today, eh. My blind grandmother could see that guy never had a weed in his hand in his life! * Susie: Good gravy. See also External Links * * * "He Meets His Match, the Grisly Ghoul" at Wikipedia * * * References Category:1966/Episodes Category:March, 1966/Episodes